muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Impersonations of animals
See also Miss Piggy Impersonators, Kermit the Frog Impersonators, Sprocket's Impersonations, Elmo Variants {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Impersonator and Animal !! Production !! Notes |- | || Baby Bear as a mer-bear || Sesame Street || Seen on an episode of Sesame Street and an episode of Elmo's World, with Telly re-imagined as a fish. |- | || A Banana as a tiger || Sesame Street Season 16 || A banana being asked to play the part of a tiger in a movie agency sketch. |- | || Bert as a caterpillar || Sesame Street Butterfly Pageant || Bert dresses up as a caterpillar for the pageant. |- | || Big Bird as "Big Fish" || Sesame Street Episode 3161 || Wolfgang the Seal chases fish explorer Wanda Cousteau all over the Street. Big Bird pretends to be Wanda's huge friend, Big Fish, to scare Wolfgang into leaving Wanda alone. |- | || Bunsen, Beaker and penguins as bunnies || Muppetisms'' || Bunsen and Beaker test a theory about bunnies. |- | || Buster the Horse as a zebra || Learning About Letters || Buster in stripes to demonstrate the letter Z. |- | || a cat as a dog || The Jim Henson Hour episode 104 || A stunt-cat dresses as a dog in a behind-the-scenes feature for Dog City, failing to prove that the "thing" between cats and dogs is just a myth. |- | || Chicken as the Dormouse || The Muppet Show Episode 506 || An ordinary chicken with buckteeth, ears, and whisker playing the Alice in Wonderland Dormouse. |- | || Cookie Monster as the Cookie Bunny || Sesame Street || Cookie Monster wearing long blue ears, small nose, whiskers, and buck teeth, until they fall out of his mouth as he "hides" his colorful cookies. |- | || Doc as Sprocket || Fraggle Rock episode 107 || Doc goes as his own dog to the society costume ball. |- | || Doc Hopper as a frog || The Muppet Movie || Doc Hopper portrays a frog in a commercial for Doc Hopper's French Fried Frog Legs |- | || Dr. Teeth as the Cheshire Cat || The Muppet Show episode 506 || Another Alice in Wonderland portrayal, the regular Dr. Teeth head on a cat body and with ears. |- | || Elmo as a "chicken-kitten-cow-bunny" || Sesame Street Episode 4032 || Elmo dresses as every animal he can think of, rolled into one, to get a vet appointment with Gina and declare his love for her. |- | || Eric the Parrot as a penguin || The Muppet Show episode 507 || When Eric the Parrot disguises himself as a penguin, he appears as any other Muppet penguin. However, he is actually wearing a penguin costume, under which he cannot wear his parrot suit for fear of wrinkling it. |- | || Ernie as a sheep || "Journey to Ernie" Season 35 || Ernie poses as Little Bo Peep's sheep to evade Big Bird. |- | || Fat Blue Delivery Man as a sheep || Sesame Street || When the sheep go on strike, the Count has a delivery man dress as a sheep, so he can count him and go to sleep. |- | || Fay Ray as a frog || Sesame Street || Fay dresses up as a frog or maybe Kermit the Dog. |- | || Fay Ray as a polka-dotted black insect || Sesame Street || Fay dresses up as a polka-dotted black insect. |- | || Fay Ray as a moose || Sesame Street || Fay dresses up as a moose, yak, or maybe a deer. |- | || Floyd Pepper as caterpillar || The Muppet Show Episode 506 || Another Alice in Wonderland animal. |- | || Fluffinella as a French poodle || Fraggle Rock Episode 410 || Though not shown onscreen, Fluffinella attends Ms. Ardath's masquerade party as a French poodle. |- | || Fozzie Bear as a lion || The Muppets Go To the Movies || As the Cowardly Lion, from the Wizard of Oz sketch. |- | || Frackles disguised as cute, furry animals || The Muppet Show Episode 524 || Three Frackle spies pose as animals to infiltrate Roger Moore's closing number, "Talk to the Animals". |- | || Grover as a mouse || A Muppet Family Christmas || Grover plays the unstirring mouse in The Night Before Christmas pageant. |- | || Grover as a peacock || The Street We Live On || Grover wears a peacock feather, possibly to match Ming. |- | || Grover as a puffin || Sesame Street Episode 4109 || Grover dresses as a puffin in a Global Grover segment about Iceland. |- | || Harvey Korman as a chicken || The Muppet Show Episode 110 || Kermit puts Harvey in a white chicken suit. |- | || Herry as a butterfly || Sesame Street Butterfly Pageant || Herry dresses up as a butterfly for the pageant. |- | || Jon Voight as a brown turkey || The Muppet Show Live || Voight performs with the chickens. |- | || Kermit as a cow || Sesame Street Season 15 || Kermit being switched to a cow after he and Gladys switch roles in a sketch in Season 15. |- | || Kermit as Frogo the Dragon || Muppets Tonight Episode 207 || Kermit as the dragon in Dennis Quaid's screentest of Dragonheart. |- | || Kermit as Frogzilla || Muppets Tonight Episode 203 || Kermit as the reptilian monster in a sketch The Hardy Pig Boys. |- | || "Margaret" as chicken || The Muppets Take Manhattan || Gonzo's boat driver at the aquacade, in the same chicken suit from The Muppet Show. |- | || Monty as a penguin || Sesame Street Episode 3091 || Monty dresses as a penguin for his new penguin school. |- | || Natalie Portman and Elmo as elephants || Sesame Street || Natalie and Elmo play "The Princess and the Elephants" with a real Elephant. |- | || Oscar as a cat || Peter and the Wolf || Oscar plays the part of the cat as Baby Bear imagines the story of Peter and the Wolf. |- | || Scred as a bee || Saturday Night Live || Scred attired as Aunt Bee, for a "Bees" sketch. |- | || Shirley and Nat Muskrat as a horse || Emmet Otter's Jug-band Christmas || Shirley and Nat perform in a horse costume, which they can't seem to connect, at the talent contest. |- | || The Swedish Chef as a pig || Muppet Treasure Island ||When the Chef appears in a pig's nose as cook for the pig natives, a talking vegetable quips, "How else were we going to get him into this movie?" |- | || The Swedish Chef as the Easter Bunny || Donna's Day || The chef in rabbit ears. |- | || Telly as a duck || Peter and the Wolf || Telly also used the same costume when he took on the role of "mother" for a baby duck in Episode 4051 of Sesame Street |- | || Uncle Traveling Matt as a pig || Fraggle Rock Episode 107 || Matt dresses as a pig to fit in on a hog farm. |- | || Zoe as a bird || Peter and the Wolf || Zoe in character from Peter and the Wolf. Category:Character Variants